New Opportunties
by x-x-LoisKent-x-x
Summary: Clark meets a new girl who used to be home schooled and almost in a sudden, Lana's necklace becomes more powerful which causes him to lose his cool and almost reveal his secret. What has caused all this?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clark was thinking, what would happen if he never had his powers? Would he still get sick around meteor rocks? Would he find it easier to be normal rather than having to hide a part of him all the time?

Suddenly, a voice from below awoke Clark from his daydream and he realised he was staring at the sky again.

"Clark, could you stop staring into disbelief and come down here to tighten this bolt before the bus gets here please?" Clark heard his father, Jonathan say from below out of the barn window.

"Be Right down Dad" Clark replied before appearing behind his father a minute later than he would of if he was normal.

Jonathan jumped, he was used to his son's alien abilities but they still made him jump from time to time.

"What bolt is it this time then?" Clark asked his father

"The one on the back left tyre, the bottom one" Jonathan replied

Clark walked around the pick-up to the left tyre and bent down. He grabbed on to the bottom bolt that would look tiny in his big hand and twisted. He could feel the bolt tightening under his fingertips.

"That should do it, son" Jonathan told Clark, putting his hand lovingly on his shoulder "You better get ready, or you'll miss the bus again"

"See-You later then" Clark replied before zooming into the farmhouse with his father's voice behind him

"Don't forget to slow down at the gate!"

...

When the bus arrived Clark was standing there casually leaning against the mail box like he had been waiting a while.

"Ok, cough up, Sullivan" Clark heard one of his friends, Pete say as he walked on to the bus so casually that it had not seemed possible that earlier he has zoomed from the front yard, through the kitchen, and back again in a matter of seconds.

"You two betting on me again?"Clark asked his pals after he sat down behind them.

He turned around, wondering if Lana was on the bus, although she normally drove into school now that she was working at the Talon almost all the time. He spotted a girl sitting behind him on her own, she looked slightly shy.

"Hi" Clark said to the girl behind him.

"Hi" she replied


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm Clark Kent, what about you"? Clark asked as he announced himself.

"Oh, err, I'm Sophie" She replied wearily as she was astonished by Clark's many dazzling features.

"Hello Sophie, I haven't seen you around school, are you new? Clark asked, soon after realising she only had one arm.

"Yea, I have been home schooled until now"

"What made you decide to come to Smallville High?"

"My Dad used to home school me, but he got killed whilst he was in Metropolis" She replied with a tear in her eye as she folded her only arm protectively around herself

"I'm sorry" Clark said upsettingly

"You have no need to be sorry, you didn't know" Sophie replied

Clark got up and went to sit next to Sophie, she budged up, slightly scared with her arm still wrapped around herself.

"So it must be hard for you to get used to being in a class full of students" Clark said, pointing to where her left arm should be "Especially with your different admiring features"

"Yeah, it doesn't help" She replied as she realised that she was not insulting her about her accident as many other boys at Smallville High had already done so.

"So, what lesson do you have today then?" Clark asked, pulling out his timetable

"Well", Sophie replied removing her only arm from herself to open her bag that was on her lap, "Could you hold the bag still for me please?" She asked, just wanting a reason to brisk her hand against his.

"Sure" Clark replied, grabbing on to the bag as they pulled into the school gates.

...

"Hurry up Clark, man!" Pete called, "You do realise we have got lessons to get to?"

"Yea, I know, Pete this is Sophie" Clark Introduced "and Sophie this is Pete"

"Yo, you must be new" Pete said offering his hand which Sophie reluctantly shook.

"Well are we going to stand here all day or are we going to go to Biology?" Clark asked Pete and Sophie

"Biology would be good" Pete replied


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was time for lunch and also time for some investigative reporting and Chloe had just spotted some of her usual gang.

Clark, Pete and Sophie looked like an odd bunch to Chloe, but that did not stop her finding out who the new girl was and what she was doing with the infamous Clark Kent.

"Hey Chloe, where's Lana" Clark asked

Chloe looked at the girl she did not recognise and realized she was staring at Clark

"She's just gone to get her lunch from her locker" Chloe replied "So who do we have here then?"

"Chloe this is Sophie, she's new here" Clark replied

"I swear I have seen you before though"

"Yeah you most probably have, I have always lived here in smallville but I used to be home schooled" Sophie replied

"That would explain it then" Said Pete who soon realised that everyone was staring at him but Sophie, who had gone back to staring at Clark.

"What? Can't a guy join the conversation without getting stared at by almost everyone already talking?"

Sophie realised that Pete had noticed her staring and started to blush. She could not help being around the hottest guy she had ever seen, and she had seen quite a few already who didn't treat her as Clark did, with respect and what she hoped was feeling.

"I just remembered I have got to get some stuff out of my locker, see you all later?" Sophie asked

"Yeah, got philosophy next" Clark replied

"Bye" Sophie replied before running to her locker and sinking to the floor, sighing.

...

It was the end of the day and Clark had not seen Sophie so she must have had different lessons. He was with Chloe helping her with the next edition of The Torch in her office.

"Clark, can we talk on a serious note for a minute?" Chloe asked

"Sure, what's the matter" Clark replied

"Sophie fancies you, I have seen the way she looks at you and I saw her after I had left to go to the office at Lunch, she was sitting against her locker sighing like she was in love or something."

"Chloe that could mean anything" Clark replied

"Like What?"

"Well... I don't know"

"Exactly"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was getting late and Clark and Pete were in the barn loft doing some late night Biology homework

"Clark, can we talk serious for a minute" Pete suddenly asked.

This surprised Clark, Pete was not the one who normally talked serious

"Is this about Sophie?" Clark found himself asking "I know only one arm might seem creepy to you but it is not her fault"

"Clark, this is about Sophie but not about her arm, she fancies you"

"I know, Chloe has already told me" Clark replied

"Why don't you give her a go" Pete asked

"What? Are you serious?" Clark asked

"Yea, she likes you and you obviously like her so why not?" Pete replied

"But La-"Pete cut him off

"You know you are not getting any further with her, you need to find someone else, and Sophie is that someone"

"If you really wan me to, but you are getting her number for me" Clark replied

...

The next day Clark woke up late, he had smashed his alarm clock in again and his mum had just woken him up which always seemed such a big task.

"Honey, you're going to be late" His mum, Martha said, trying desperately to wake him.

"When Clark finally woke up he saw his alarm clock in pieces before saying

"Sorry mum, what number alarm clock is that?" Clark asked

"I Think you are in the hundreds now, honey" Martha replied

"Oh No I have to be on the bus today!" Clark suddenly shouted before zooming around his room getting dressed and collecting his school books.

"Well you have about five minutes and you can't speed down there, your father's got some farming friends out the front"

"Well I better hurry up and get breakfast the slow way then" Clark replied before kissing his mother on the cheek and running down stairs in what felt to him as a lot slower than usual

"There's some toast in the toaster ready!" Martha shouted down the stairs

"Thank you!" Clark shouted back before running out side slow again, feeling the chill of the morning although it did not bother him.

...

Clark almost missed the bus this time; he was running down the path as the bus turned in.

Pete and Chloe were not surprised to see him looking tired, it meant that he woke up late yet again and Pete was the only one to know that he had most probably smashed in his alarm clock again.

"Hey, have you got it?" Clark asked Pete before sitting next down to Sophie behind them

"Get it yourself" Pete replied and faced the front whilst Clark sighed

"Get what?" Sophie asked, staring into his lovely heart-melting eyes.

"It doesn't matter" Clark replied, turning to face her.

"Sophie, I really like you and I know you like me too, so do you want to go on a date and get to know each other better?" Clark asked nervously as Sophie's eyes widened

"Are you serious?" Sophie replied

"Yea"

"Then Yes" Sophie finally said, hugging Clark with her one arm "I can't believe this is actually happening!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clark was at his locker with Sophie when Lana walked by, She was wearing her meteor rock necklace and Clark was suddenly stabbed with the pain

"Hey, Clark what have you not been telling me?" Lana asked

But before Clark could reply he fell to the floor in agony and her felt worse than normal, like somehow the rock Lana's necklace had gotten more powerful.

"Clark what's wrong" Sophie said upsettingly before collapsing on to her knees in worry

"I... don't feel... too goo-"Clark struggled to say before falling into unconsciousness

...

When Clark woke he was lying in a hospital bed and Sophie was asleep next to him, head and arm on the bed. Dr Bryce walked in and saw a worried look on Clark's face. He tried to sit up but Dr Bryce just pushed him down again.

"Clark you can't get up yet, you have just woken from unconsciousness" Dr Bryce told him

"Where are my parents? What day is it?" Clark asked worryingly

"It's Saturday, your parents are trying to get here as soon as possible, and they have gotten stuck in Metropolis"

"I've been unconscious for a day?"

"Actually, a week and a day"

"WHAT?" Clark shouted trying to get up again, but something pulled him back

There was a wire in his arm

"How did you do this!" Clark shouted worryingly, pointing at his arm and waking Sophie

"Clark you're awake!" Sophie shouted with relief

Clark asked Dr Bryce again, "How did you do this!"

"The say we always do it, push it into the skin and stick it down" Dr Bryce replied

Clark seemed dumbfounded; did Lana's necklace seriously make him that ill? Lana walked back into the room and Clark suddenly felt intense pain again.

"Clark!" Sophie and Lana both shouted, both deeply worried about him

Dr Bryce pressed a button above Clark's bed and spoke into it,"Code blue, Unconsciousness, unknown cause!"

Suddenly a man came running in with a needle in hand that looked like it contained liquid kryptonite, but with an odder colour. It seemed to magically bring Clark back to consciousness after Lana fled the room

"I can't be here, they'll find out my secret, they'll know who I am, but I'm too week, too week" Clark blabbed out before he realised he was doing so.

"Clark!" he heard his worried parents say as they ran to his bedside

Clark suddenly grabbed their wrists and stared at Sophie

"I can't be here, they'll find out my secret, they'll know who I am, but I'm too week, too week!" He shouted crazily before super speeding but too slowly out of the room.

Clark bumped into Lana which made him fall to the floor in agony again, but this time his parent moved him before he fell into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Got to get out of here!" Clark kept repeating whilst his parents dragged him to the pick-up. Without hesitation, Sophie followed them and got in the back with Clark, constantly comforting him.

"It's ok, sweetie, you're going home, you're going home, everything will be ok" Sophie kept repeating, stroking his hair with her hand.

Just before they arrived back at the Kent Farm, Clark stopped babbling and fell into a deep sleep with Sophie still stroking his hair. When they arrived, they struggled to awaken him, and resorted to carrying him to the sofa.

In the Kitchen Martha asked "What happened, are you Sophie?"

"I am, at school he fell in agony and fainted when Lana arrived, then he fainted again in hospital, the doctors used something, like a odd coloured liquid, and then he woke up and started babbling" Sophie explained, followed by a yawn.

"Why don't you go and rest in the spare armchair whilst we phone your parents?" Jonathan asked

"You don't need to phone them, well it's just my mum, and she'll find out that Clark is at home and come and get me if she needs me, but thank you anyway"

...

Half and hour later Clark awoke on the sofa, he felt a bit woozy but apart from that he felt fine. He saw Sophie, half asleep in the armchair and hugged him tight but gently when she realised he had awoken

"I was so worried about you, you were babbling about having to get away from the hospital and about a secret all the way home, until you finally fell asleep" Sophie said, kissing him gently on the cheek.

Clark tried to get up but just collapsed on to the sofa. His parent rushed towards him

"Sophie filled us in the details, are you ok son?" Asked a worried Jonathan

"I'm fine just a little woozy" Clark replied "Although I don't remember anything after I woke up in the hospital"

"Sophie's been watching over you constantly, she was comforting you in the car too" Martha told her son

"Thanks for everything, I know you have ta-"Clark said before Sophie silenced him with a shhh

"It was nothing, you would of done the same for me" Sophie replied

"How did you get me out of the hospital?" Clark asked his parents

"Well you ran out of the room but then bumped into Lana so we pulled you away and dragged you to the car" Jonathan replied

"The last thing I remember I was in the hospital and Lana walked in, then everything went blank"

"And then you started blabbing about having to get out of the hospital or they were going to find out your secret" Sophie added

Suddenly, a serious look fell on to his face as he looked worryingly at his parents, had he told everyone that was around him at that time his secret, without realising he was doing so?

"Sophie, can we have a private word with our son, please?" Martha finally asked Sophie

"Sure" she replied before walking upstairs and hiding round the corner.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Clark are you sure you are ok? you gave us quite a shock at the hospital" Martha asked

Sophie was listening in at the top of the stairs, she could not help it, and she had to find out what was wrong with Clark.

"Yeah, I just need to rest, there's something wrong with Lana or her necklace" Clark replied

"What do you mean, son" Jonathan asked

"It's like it's gotten a lot more powerful all of a sudden, the pain is a lot worse and my powers were down for longer, they actually managed to get a tube in to my arm, not sure about if they did a blood sample though"

Sophie wondered what Lana's necklace had to do with it? Did it contain something that Clark's body did not agree with, and what was he on about with his "Powers"? Surely he was normal, unlike her.

"Clark, are you sure it has nothing to do with this Sophie girl?"

How dare does he blame her, just because she was not normal, she felt anger rise inside her and twitched her hand that was not there.

"Yea, I was on the bus twice with her, and without Lana, and nothing happened."

"Are you sure you was not woozy or anything, something that might have triggered this?" Martha asked desperately, hoping not to pin all the blame on Lana and her necklace.

"I'm sure but I think I will need a week off school to recover though, although with my powers I should heal a lot quicker than normal now that I am away from it"

'And here he goes with the powers again' Sophie thought

"So if you stay off school until you are normal, then you will have to stay clear of Lana until we find out what is going on" Jonathan said

"I'm guessing this is going to be a fun filled week", Clark said sarcastically "at least I know everything so we don't have to worry about my grades slipping"

'Now Clark is calling himself smart, typical, and he's saying it like he means it too' Sophie thought, she was beginning to wonder if Clark was really who he said he was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A week later Clark was back at school and avoiding Lana at all costs. He couldn't afford another mishap like that again and until he found out what was wrong, he would have to stay away just in case.

"Are you sure you will be fine?" Martha had asked him this morning

"If I can super-speed around the house without pausing for breath I think I am fine" Clark replied "Plus I've missed the bus now so I have to run"

"Just be careful, son, remember what we discussed?" Jonathan asked, putting his hand on Clark's shoulder lovingly

"Yea, take it easy and stay away from Lana" Clark replied "See you later" before zooming through the kitchen and out the front door to get to school in time.

...

Clark arrived at school before the bus did, and he seemed happy that he was not puffed out. Suddenly he noticed that Lana was on the bus, he had to hide so he could avoid contact. He started to panic, and soon realised that Sophie and Lana were talking, most proably about him. He realised there was nowhere to hide, so he ran inside and backed into a corner, only to appear again when Lana was gone.

Sophie felt a poke on her sholder and turned around, she realised that Clark was backed in to the corner, like he was hiding from someone.

"What are you doing there?" Sophie asked, acting puzzled and confused.

"if i tell you a secret, will you keep it?" Clark asked

"Sure" Sophie replied

Clark pulled Sophie into the corner before saying "I get sick around the meteor rocks, and Lana has a meteor rock necklace" Clark said as calmly as he could.

"Why is it only you that get's sick around them, and other people get powers"

_I suppose i should tell her everything_ Clark thought

"I'm from another planet, i came here in the meteor shower" Clark replied, hoping he had not just made a mistake.

"_well that was easy"_ Sophie thought before replying "Thanks for being honest"

Sophie's heart sank inside as she though about how much she wanted to tell him, although she would reveal herself as a freak who Clark would never love and spend his life with.

"Hey, do you fancy doing anything tonight?" Clark replied, determined to break the silence that had crept between them.

"Yea, i know this cute little lake, maybe we could get a takeaway and take it down there or something" Sophie replied


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"The meteor rocks came here when I came here" Clark replied "It makes me feel like it is my fault that weird things happen to people"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, now turn right when you can" Sophie said after they had taken the left turning, "It's at the bottom of that road"

Sophie turned her head towards Clark and started wondering what he had meant by his powers, did the meteors change him before he had landed?

"But I actually meant what do you mean about powers?" Sophie asked curiously, before adding "we're here" at the sight of the lake

Clark got out of the pick-up truck and super-sped round to open the door for Sophie

"Whoa, what was that?" Sophie asked

"Oh That?" Clark replied "That's just my super speed, it is nothing really, and I do it all the time"

"You can actually zoom around that fast?" Sophie asked after she climbed out, intrigued

"Well, I can go faster that that actually" Clark replied before he checked to make sure nobody was looking, and super sped to the lake front

"Whoa!" Sophie exclaimed in disbelief "So that's what you meant by powers"

"Actually" Clark said, watching himself twiddling his thumbs, "I can do more than that"

Clark super sped to the truck and locked it, then made sure nobody was spying on them using his x-ray vision. As soon as he was certain they were safe, he picked Sophie up in his arms and super sped over to the side of the lake before setting her down.

"Whoa, how did you manage to lift me?" Sophie asked

"Super Strength" Clark replied before sting down next to her

Sophie soon found herself staring at Clark's torso, wondering how big his muscles must be because of his super strength. She soon realised that Clark was calling her name and returned to reality.

"Sophie!" Clark shouted, putting his hand on her shoulder and getting worried. Sophie soon shook her head to help bring her back to reality.

"Sophie, are you ok?" Clark asked, his hand still on her shoulder, which he soon realised, and moved it. "I saw you looking at my chest and you wouldn't respond to your name"

"Yea" Sophie replied trying to stand up and not fall down from the woozy feeling she just got when she looked at him into his dreamy eyes.

Sophie immediately heard her stomach growl, and judging by the look on his face, Clark had too

"Did you hear that?" Sophie immediately asked

"Yea" Clark replied, fiddling with his thumbs yet again, before looking up "Super hearing"

Clark smiled and caused Sophie to laugh, as she thought Clark was a nice guy, but she couldn't risk revealing her true self.

"So what do you fancy then, you can have anything" Clark asked "What about some of my mum's popular muffins from the talon with a nice Chinese or something?"

"The only ready-cooked food around here are burgers and stuff, but they are half way to Metropolis" Sophie replied

"I could go and get them in a matter of minutes unless you want them fresh from the butchers" Clark replied

"Ok, but how will we cook them?" Sophie asked

"You will find out in about five minutes" Clark replied before zooming off to get muffins from the Talon, hoping that Lana was not there. Seconds later Clark arrived at the Talon, and the first person he saw was Lana.

"Clark" Lana shouted, walking towards him.

Clark ran out of the Talon so fast that Clark had arrived at his house before Lana had even got out from behind the counter.

"Mum!" Clark shouted

"Hey son, where's Sophie?" Jonathan asked

"She's in the pick-up at the Talon" Clark lied, he had not told his parents that he had told Sophie "I went in to get some of Mum's muffins, but Lana was in there"

Martha walked over to Clark and Jonathan

"No need to worry, sweetie" Martha said, pointing at the kitchen table "I just made some fresh ones; you can take some of them"

"Thanks mom" Clark said before kissing his mom on the cheek, grabbing four muffins and a baking tray and speeding out of the door. Seconds later Clark arrived at the butchers where he got four fresh beef burgers and four plain rolls. When he got outside, he made sure the coast was clear, and then ran back to where Sophie was waiting. Only five minutes had passed

Clark put down the baking tray and put the burgers on it cooking them with his heat vision, after he said "Bon Appétit"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sophie's eyes widen, how many powers did Clark have that nobody else knows about?

"Hungry?" Clark asked, pointing at the burgers he had just cooked with his heat vision and sitting next to them.

Sophie soon found herself staring at Clark yet again, a smile spread across her face, but this time she was staring deep into his eyes. She could feel herself becoming dizzy again. Clark smiled back as he put a burger into a bun and passed it to her.

"How did you do that?" Sophie asked, still staring deeply into Clark's eyes

"Heat Vision" Clark replied, smiling back at her.

"Is there anything you can't do" Sophie asked, a massive smile spread across her face

"Yea" Clark replied "I can't see the future or read your mind, believe it or not"

"Hey, if you can run fast, doesn't that mean that you can swim fast too?" Sophie asked, intrigued by the sudden outburst of the real Clark

"Why don't I show you?" Clark asked. He did not wait for a reply as he took it off and draped it over Sophie's shoulders, and pulled off his t-shirt, shoes, socks and trousers, and laid them next to Sophie

Sophie spotted Clark's bare torso, it looked so manly; it was hard to believe he was only sixteen. Clark waded and prepared to start swimming, but before he could set off, he suddenly felt immense pain, and could feel himself drowning.

"Clark!" Sophie shouted, suddenly extremely worried

The pain seemed to worsen as Sophie appeared in his dazzled sight, her voice drowned out by the immense pain he was feeling, as everything suddenly went black.

...

"Clark!" Sophie shouted again

Clark's body suddenly stopped moving, his body facing face-down into the cold water he was slowly drowning in. Sophie panicked, she knew Clark was in immense pain, but helping him would only make his pain worse, and he thought she had only one arm. She did not want to risk her secret but she had to otherwise Clark would die.

Sophie made the descsion to help Clark, she struggled to wade in the deep water but soon reached where Clark laid. She grabbed on to his left wrist and pulled, but Clark did not budge. Sophie had no choice but to bend down into the cold water and grab on to a nearby meteor rock to help pull herself and Clark on to the land.

It took a lot of effort, but Sophie managed to pull herself and Clark on to the land, before Clark awoke and saw something floating mysteriously in the air. It looked like mud from the cold lake. Sophie saw his gaze and looked at the spot, it suddenly disappeared and Clark soon realised how cold and tired he was.

"Clark, are you ok?" Sophie asked worryingly

"C..C..Cold" Clark struggled to say, shivering and teeth chattering.

Sophie went over to the pile of clothes Clark had set aside and picked up his t-shirt and trousers and went back to Clark. Sophie tried her best to help Clark get his clothes back on, first his t-shirt, Sophie struggled as she only had one arm and Clark ended up doing most of the work himself, even though he had never felt so cold.

Sophie then grabbed Clark's trousers and tried her best to help him into them. By then the sun had fallen and it had gone dark. Before Clark had gotten his trousers back on, a bright light stung them in the eyes and they found Clark's father Jonathan standing there dumbfounded, mouth wide open.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I...its n..no...not" Clark struggled to say

"It's not what it looks like" Sophie said for him.

Clark tried desperately to stand up so he could pull his trousers up, but he couldn't get off his knees before falling on to the floor again.

"Clark, are you ok?" Jonathan asked worryingly, as he rushed towards his son to support his head before it fell to the ground.

"C...C...Cold" Clark struggled to moan "S...So...Tired"

Jonathan ran back to the pick-up truck and grabbed the blanket he always kept in there, and then he ran back to Clark and helped him up with a little help from Sophie. Jonathan placed the blanked gently but securely before moving him and putting him in the inside passenger seat whilst Sophie got his shoes, socks and trousers.

Sophie climbed in next to Clark as Jonathan put the heating on high and soon felt better. Clark soon found his eyelids refusing to stay open as he fell asleep

...

Sophie was in the pick-up truck with Clark and Jonathan. They were both doing their best to keep Clark warm, with Jonathan having the heating on high, and Sophie constantly rubbing Clark's arm to keep the heat there whist he rested on her shoulder, and making sure that he was comfortable and the blanket stayed securely and cosily around him, although she was slightly shivering herself.

"Are you ok Sophie?" Jonathan asked when he saw her shivering

"Yea, I'm just slightly chilly" Sophie replied, she was only wearing a red vest top and a pair of blue jeans, "but I've got to keep Clark warm"

"Well the blanket should be big enough for the both of you" Jonathan replied, implying that it would make sense if Sophie shared the blanket with Clark.

Sophie unfolded the blanket from around Clark, wrapped it around herself then pulled it tightly and cosily around them.

Clark's skin was cold and wet from the lake but she didn't mind. At the time her main priority was making sure Clark was safe and warm.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Clark awoke just before they reached the Kent farm

"How are you son?" Jonathan asked as they pulled into the farm

"I feel alright but I'm kind of hungry" Clark replied as she noticed Sophie next to him, sharing the blanket

"We were worried about you, I didn't know you could get this way" Sophie said

"Yeah, did you see the meteors?" Clark asked, "Because I definitely felt them"

Jonathan looked at his son cautiously; he did not know that Sophie knew about Clark's abilities and where he was from.

Sophie helped Clark through to the kitchen where he sat down, his stomach rumbling so bad that even Sophie could hear it.

"Man, I'm hungry" Clark said, struggling to get to the fridge.

"Don't worry, I'll get something" Sophie said as she walked to the fridge

"There's some leftover pizza in the fridge if you want it!" Martha shouted from up the stairs

"Thanks mom!" Clark shouted back

Sophie found the pizza, took it out of the fridge and placed it on a plate in front of Clark. He started at it like he was waiting for it to do something.

"C'mon pizza, heat up" Clark groaned

"Uh, Clark" Jonathan said, putting his hand on Clark's blanketed shoulder "The pizza won't heat up by you just staring at it"

"Dad, Sophie knows about the heat vision" Clark said before a worrying smile crept across his face

"WHAT!" Jonathan shouted, which caused Martha to run down the stairs in a panic.

"What's going on?" Martha asked worryingly "Clark what happened, why have you got the blanket out of the pick-up?"

"He told Sophie about the heat vision"

"Clark, what else have you told her?" Martha asked

"Well, the super speeds, the super strength, super hearing and the fact that I am an alien and I get sick around meteor rocks" Clark said, hoping he wouldn't get into trouble

"Oh, Clark" Martha sighed

"Anyway" he added, "it's my secret to share"

"And I'm right here" Sophie also added

"Is this about Lana's necklace?" Jonathan asked

"You know how I am with excuses, I can never make them up" Clark replied

"So you know everything then?" Martha asked Sophie

"Yeah" Sophie replied

"Ok, so you understand why Clark has to stay away from Lana"

"Yeah, Lana has a meteor rock necklace and meteor rocks make Clark sick" Sophie replied

"Clark, are you able to go to school tomorrow?" Jonathan asked

"Yeah, but I will have to take the bus, I don't think I will be able to run in" Clark said as he made his way to the couch, supporting himself against the furniture

"Just make sure you stay away from Lana, son"

"Sure" Clark replied


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day Clark was leaning against the mailbox, but this time he looked like he was in pain. When the bus arrived he walked slowly on, like he was being careful not to hurt himself anymore than he already did. Clark was glad to find that Lana was not on the bus that saved a lot of hassle.

However, Chloe and Pete were and they were interested to find out what was wrong with the almost immune Clark.

Clark winced over to where Sophie was sitting, behind Chloe and Pete, and sat down next to her. He thumped his head against the back of the chair in relief, which he soon regretted as it made his head hurt.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sophie asked as she rubbed the back of his head for him, as it hurt him when he tried to reach up that high. Chloe and Pete turned around and looked at Clark worryingly.

"Clark, it's like you're almost human, man" Pete said, who had never seen his best friend like that as he knew Clark's secret.

"Yeah, since when did Clark Kent become immune to pain?" Chloe added

"Yeah, I just had a little accident in the pick-up" Clark lied

"What do you mean?"

"I kind of ran it into a tree"

"Well you have to expect that from accident prone Kent"

When the bus pulled into school Clark went to stand up, and almost fell down again from the shock and pain of getting up too quickly. Clark had never felt like this, it was like he still got sick around meteor but he didn't have the powers that helped him recover quickly.

...

Clark, Chloe, Pete and Sophie went to The Torch office, it took them longer to get there than usual because of Clark's slow pace.

"Man, are you sure your'e fit for school?" Pete asked, seriously worried.

"Yeah, i just haven't fully recoverd yet" Clark said

"What, from the pick-up crash?" Pete was seriously starting to worry "How could that hurt you though?"

"Actually it happend last night at a lake, Sophie somehow managed to pull me out" Clark said "but my powers don't seem to be helping me recover quickly or painlessly enough"

"what, you mean that your powers "dissapearred" last night?"

"maybe" Clark replied as they went into The Torch office "I couldnt' heat up my pizza yesterday, my parents got concerned when they saw that, especially as Sophie was there"

"Clark, man, you realise you took a risk doing it anyway?" Pete said as he sat down

"Pete, Sophie knows" Clark told him

"You know what?" Chloe asked Sophie

"That Clark is an accident prone guy" Sophie said, covering up Pete and Clark's conversation

...

Later, Pete and Sophie wanted to check up on Clark properly, without having to risk his secret

"Chloe, could we have a private work with Clark please?" Pete asked

"Sure" Chloe said "I'll just wait outside"

When Chloe left, Pete and Sophie turned their worried faces turned to Clark

"Clark, are are you sure your'e alright man?" Pete asked

"Yeah, but for some reason it is taking me ages to recover" Clark said, shifting himself painfully in his seat "it's like my powers are failing to help me recover quickly, like i normally do"

"Are all your powers failing?" Sophie asked

"Well,yesterday, you remember, my heat vision would'nt work" Clark said

Clark carefully and Slowly got up and bent down, like he was trying to lift up the counch one-handed, but he couldn't do it.

"no super strength either, and i'm obviously vunrable" Clark added

"Hey, what about super speed?" Sophie asked "Try running to your locker and back in under five seconds"

Clark started running but didn't even get through the door


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Nope" Clark said

Clark looked exhausted, leaning against the desk, like he had just ran to his locker and back.

"Hey Pete, why don't I close my eyes whilst you hide something in your hand" Clark said

"And then you try to tell me what I am holding" Pete finished for him.

Clark turned around and closed his eyes. Pete picked up a paperclip off the desk from behind him and hid it in his hand

"What is this going to prove?" Sophie asked curiously, did Clark have one more power that she did not know about?

"X-Ray vision" Pete said "I'm ready"

"Clark opened his eyes again and painfully turned around. Clark stared at Pete's hand like he was trying to see through it, and he was.

"Pete, you haven't hidden lead in you hand have you?" Clark asked

"Even so, you would still be able to see the lead, but not just past it" Pete corrected

"True, but I can't even see the veins in your hand" Clark said, trying to rub his forehead without making his arms hurt. Pete opened his hand and revealed a plastic paperclip

"Why don't I go stand outside and whisper something" Sophie said, rubbing Clark's forehead for him "and you try to tell me what I am saying"

"Ok" Clark said before Sophie walked out and lent against the wall outside.

"_I love you Clark, if you can hear me then that means you will soon know my secret" _Sophie whispered to herself "_my secret is that I do have a left arm, it is just invisible, even if you can't hear me, then I will tell you soon, when Pete is gone because that is how much I love and adore you"_

"Sophie, you can come in now man" She heard Pete say as he4 poked his head out into the hallway.

Sophie walked back in and leant against the desk next to Clark

"Pete, could I have a private word with Clark please" Sophie asked

"Yeah, man, see you two later" Pete said before he walked into the hallway and went off to find Chloe.

"Hey, what's up Sophie?" Clark asked

"Did you hear what I said out there?" Sophie asked

"No, it seems like none of my powers are working, like I somehow became human at that Lake" Clark replied

"Well you might want to sit down, then"

Clark walked slowly over to the sofa, supporting himself on the desks as he passed, and carefully sat down, trying not to injure himself any more. Sophie sat down next to him; hand on her leg, cautiously tapping her thumb against it.

"You see, Clark, I'm like you" Sophie said "but not the Alien part"

"Sophie, where are you going with this?" Clark asked

"Well, you know I only have one arm, well I actually have two"

"Sophie, you're just confusing me, you say you have two arms, but I can only see one" Clark said, trying to point at it, but it hurt to stretch.

"Well, my left arm is there, it is just invisible, it happened on the day of my fifth birthday, when the meteors fell"

Tears welled up in Clark's eyes; Sophie could tell that he was going to cry.

"It's my entire fault" Clark sobbed as Sophie went to hug him, to help him feel emotionally better "first Lana, then Lex, now you! why did I have to come to earth in the first place!"

"There, There Clark" Sophie said, rubbing his arm soothingly with her hidden left hand "It's not you're fault, you did not choose to come to Smallville ,or even to come to Earth, if it is anyone's fault, it is you biological parents"

That, however, did not stop Clark feeling guilty

"Hey, what's the matter?" Lana asked as she appeared next to the door. Clark panicked and fell to the floor painfully, but not from the meteor rocks, when he got up too fast.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As Lana approached, Clark waited for the unbearable pain to come, but it didn't

"Clark!" Sophie shouted, rushing over to him "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Clark said, supprised by the absence of pain he gets from meteor rocks

Lana walked over to Clark, and he realised that she was wearin her meteor rock necklance, so why wasn't it hurting him. For a while, he stared at his hand, noticing the absence of the green pulsing veins.

"Clark's what's going on?" Lana said, walking up to him

" i Don't feel too good" Clark said, before vomiting beside him.

It was weird, normally Clark would feel irrisistable pain which would cause him to stumble, but he felt nothing but a burning head. He didn't normally vomit, he just felt like he wanted to.

"Clark, your'e burning up" Sophie said "We need to get you to the nurses office"

Clark stared at her, which hurt his forehead even more. Surely she would know that the nurse could find out about him.

"Clark, you have no choice" Sophie said, getting concerned about her poor boyfriend.

"Ok" Clark moaned, before trying to get up.

Sophie and Lana helped him up, and as Lana grabbed on to his bare arm, he felt searing pain run through his forehead, which caused him to vomit again, all over Lana's trainers and his workboots. He wanted the pain in his forehead to stop, but it wouldn't, it just got worse

"ARRR!" Clark moaned

"Iv'e got him" Sophie said, trying to get rid of Lana "Why don't you go and tell the nurse we are coming, then you can go and get cleaned up.

"Ok" Lana said when they got into the hallway, before she ran ahead.

Sophie and Clark kept going. After Lana left he did not feel like he was going to vomit again, but his forehead still felt like it was going to explode. They soon reached the Nurse's office where Clark collapsed on to the couch.

"What's wrong with you then Mr Kent?" The nurse said

"His head's burning, and he vomited twice earlier" Sophie said, saving Clark the effort.

The nurse put her hand against Clark's forehead, But removed it quickly.

"Yow!" The nurse shouted, looking down at her hand. Somehow, Clark's head had been so hot that it had burned her hand.

The nurse ran over to the freezer, grabbed a ice pack and a thermometer and ran back to Clark. She did not care about her hand, as she had to get the heat of Clark's head down. She put the ice pack on Clark's forehead and put the thermometer in his mouth. The tempreture rocketed and the ice pack began to melt.

The nurse checked the thermometer, it was way above and it had risen so high that it had actually cracked.

"That's it Kent, your'e going home right now!" The nurse said before Clark vomited right beside her.

He lolled his head to one side "I can't" he groaned "we can't afford for me to lay at home all day"

Clark attempted to sit up, and the nurse actually let him.

"Anyway, i'll be alright in a minute" Clark said before putting his hand on his forehead, he felt the intense heat and even burnt him hand.

The nurse ran to get an ice pack and placed it gently on Clark's hand.

"Yow!" Clark winced, he couldn't believe that his head could become that hot.

"Clark, you cannot continue school like this, you'll be safer at school" Sophie reassured him

"Fine" Clark said, at least it would give him more time to do his chores at his new slow pace.


	16. Chapter 16 and 17

Chapter 17

Martha walked in and ran to her son's bedside immediately after she spotted her son lying there, tears streaming out of her eyes

"Clark, honey, is you ok?" Martha said sobbing.

Jonathan pulled her close into his arms and reassured her.

"Shh honey, he's just asleep, he's just tired" Jonathan said soothingly.

"Would you like some help getting Clark to your truck?" The Nurse said.

"No thank you, we can manage" Jonathan replied, trying to be strong for his son.

Jonathan hoisted his son's shoulder over him, trying desperately to lift him. Sophie placed Clark's other shoulder around her and lifted. They slowly made their way towards the pick-up, with Martha in tow carrying Sophie's and Clark's coats and bags and making sure the blankets stayed on Clark.

...

Everyone soon arrived at the pick-up where Jonathan realised something.

"There's not enough room for everybody" Jonathan announced they had only had the two seated pick-up with them, which could only fit up to three people.

"I and Clark could go in the back, I'll make sure he is comfortable and warm" Sophie offered

"I don't think we have any other choice" Jonathan replied

Jonathan opened the back of the pick-up and Sophie climbed in. Jonathan carefully lifted Clark next to Sophie and she then pulled him carefully to the front. Sophie tucked all of the blankets and her jacket snugly around him. As Jonathan set off, Clark, still asleep, laid down, curled up and rested his head on Sophie's lap before he snuggled into her leg.


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jonathan finally pulled into the Kent Farm. He and Martha walked to the back of the truck to still see Clark fast asleep, still snuggled into Sophie's leg. Sophie shifted and pulled him towards the back, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Should I wake him up? Sophie asked

"No, let him sleep it out" Martha replied

Jonathan pulled his son up, and, with help from Sophie, Jonathan took Clark into the house and laid him gently on the sofa.

"Sophie, what happened at school?" Jonathan asked, wiping sweat from his brow as carrying Clark was a big job for him and Sophie.

"Well, we were in the Torch office testing Clark's powers when..." Sophie said before Martha cut her off

"But, didn't Chloe find out?"

"No, it was just Me, Clark and Pete", Sophie informed her,"Anyway, Lana walked in and Clark was fine until he fell on the floor and was sick next to him. I felt his head and he was burning up, so i was about to take him to the Nurse's office when Lana grabbed his arm. He screamed out in pain, and was sick over his work boots and Lana's shoes. I sent Lana to get cleaned up and got him to the Nurse's office. His head was so hot that it burnt the nurse's hand. Clark fell asleep just before you arrived"

"So the reaction to meteor rock has changed?, my poor boy no wonder he was so tired" Martha replied

"It's my entire fault" Sophie said, tears springing from her eyes "It's because of my arm, because it is... invisible, because I make the meteors stronger"

"Sophie, it is not your fault, and what do you mean by your arm is invisible?" Jonathan said worryingly, he knew this girl was different, loving and caring but... different.

**...**

**AU: OMG! I just realised that me chapters are getting shorter and shorter .**

**Oh well, you will all have to live (SORRY! :D)**


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sophie explained her invisible arm to Martha and Jonathan, and they listened in awe, they understood more of Sophie now, and sighed with relief

"Why are you Sighing?" Sophie asked

"It is because we understand now, we thought you were doing bad things to Clark deliberately, but we were not sure if it was you, we now realise that we had not need of worried" Martha replied

"But I don't understand, I am the one causing Clark's pain" Sophie replied

"No you are not, it is Lana, she does not have to wear her kryptonite necklace, but you cannot help it" Jonathan replied

Jonathan did not want to put the blame on Lana, but he did not know who else to blame, it was obvious that Sophie cared for Clark deeply and tried her best to keep him from harm, even if that risked revealing the secret about her arm.

Suddenly, Clark began to stir. He opened his eyes and his parents and Sophie were looking down at him. Sophie hugged him tight

"Sophie, careful" Clark said in a wispy voice, the sound of it scared him deeply.

"Clark, thank god you are ok!"His parents shouted in sync

Clark stomach suddenly rumbled, he went to stand up but he just collapsed on to the sofa again. He ached everywhere and was tired of being sore and sick. He could fell tears making their way out of his eyes, he tried to stop them, but he couldn't, he wasn't sobbing, but Sophie, Martha and Jonathan could tell he was in a lot of pain and fed up of it. Jonathan went upstairs and got the duvet from Clark's bed and by the time he came back down, tears were flowing freely down Clark's face.

"I'm fed up of being ill, of feeling so restricted, I want my old life back, and I want my powers back" Clark said as he began to sob.

Sophie held him as he fell asleep, tears still flowing freely.

...

Clark woke up a couple of hours, wanting to go up to the loft. With the help of his parents and Sophie he managed to get up there. Clark then fell on to the couch puffing heavily.

"Can you help me to my telescope?" Clark asked Sophie in a raspy whisper

"Sure" Sophie replied. She put her arm around Clark and helped him to where his telescope is. He leant against the side of the barn and his face showed that he was in a lot of pain.

Suddenly Lana walked in; Clark immediately fell to the floor in pain. Lana went to call for Clark's parents but Clark nodded his head and said no. He could feel his powers returning to him, and then fainted out of exhaustion.

...

When Clark woke, Sophie was holding red Kryptonite over him. Sophie put it back in the box before Clark could snatch it away from her. Lana went home again, as she had been instructed by a worrying Martha and Jonathan.

"Hi" Clark said, looking deep into Sophie's eyes. He was really glad that she was there with them. He slowly sat up, feeling little pain; he was even able to stand by himself. Clark could see that Sophie had been crying and he managed to make them evaporate with his heat vision.

"My powers are back" Clark said with a grin on his face, and he went back to getting lost in Sophie's eyes, Sophie was doing the same with Clark's eyes

"I Love you" Clark said in his deep, caring voice

"I love you too" Sophie replied, she began to lean forward, and so did Clark

They Kissed...

...

**AN: Omg, I cant believe i am nearly done with this , 1 more chapter to go and the Clark and Sophie can live happily ever after 3...**


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Clark and Sophie were in the loft, snuggling together on the sofa. Clark finally felt like himself again but at the same time he was finding out more things, like what you feel when you love someone, the closer they got.

"I've never felt like this with anyone else" Clark said "you mean so much to me that I never want to let you go"

"I feel the same, I fell in love with you the moment I met you, and I thought I would not get a chance to be happy with you, especially when your parents were vary weary when you told them that you told me

"I don't know where I would be without you" Clark replied with a smile on his face, as he got lost in her eyes once again "but I know I would be so lost and so lonely"

Clark and Sophie both knew that their relationship would get challenged further, but that did not mean that they were going to give up on each other any time soon...

...

**AN: well there you go then .**

**Thank you to everyone who had been waiting patiently for these last chapters, hope you will follow my other story on fiction press under the same username**


End file.
